


Вампир

by Deathfeanor, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mysticism, OOC / Out of Character, Vampire AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Сначала Леви думал, что это ему снится. А когда понял, было поздно. «А он пришел, а он пришел назад» ©
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вампир

I

Тело тринадцатого командора разведкорпуса было предано земле, а не сожжено. Леви принял это решение, посчитав, что так для Эрвина будет лучше — лежать в земле, а не превратиться в кучку пепла и обгоревших костей. Он заслуживал большего, чем рядовые солдаты. Ханджи была слишком занята свалившимися обязанностями, чтобы спорить. Похороны состоялись через три дня после битвы, и все это время тело командора лежало в пустующем доме, лицо его было прикрыто плащом; несколько раз Леви заходил в комнату, где находился покойный, и смотрел на него. Сквозь окно падали лучи закатного солнца, и эмблема в виде крыльев на плаще будто бы горела. Леви стоял, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись о косяк двери, и смотрел на тело на кровати. Он ни о чем не думал, не обращался мысленно к лежавшему — просто смотрел, пока солнце не опускалось, а в комнате не становилось совсем темно. 

Торжественные похороны состоялись, и жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. Разрабатывались планы, зачищались территории, заново отстроились находившиеся недалеко от Шиганшины казармы. 

Леви перевез на новое место вещи Эрвина: аккуратно повесил одежду в шкаф, убрал в ящики белье, разложил на столе бумаги так, как разложил бы их Эрвин. Он не позволил ничего выбросить или отдать, не взял ничего себе. «Ты сделал из комнаты музей», — сказала Ханджи, однажды вечером зайдя к нему по какому-то делу. Леви ничего не ответил, хотя прекрасно знал, что она сохранила все рисунки Моблита, все его записи и заметки. Он мог сказать ей какую-нибудь грубость, в любой другой ситуации так бы и сделал, но не сейчас, не сейчас, не сейчас. 

На третью ночь в новой казарме Леви что-то выдернуло из сна. Он сел на кровати, пытаясь сообразить, что именно его разбудило, и понял: тишина. Было слишком тихо. В казармах не бывает абсолютной тишины: за окном шепчутся дозорные, под полом скребутся мыши, в конюшне фыркают кони, молодежь возвращается из самоволки и шепчется, наивно полагая, что никто их не слышит, за окном поют ночные птицы, шумит ветер, стучит в окно ветка дерева. 

Теперь же Леви испугался, что оглох. Он сбросил одеяло, не одеваясь, взял из сложенного у шкафа УПМ лезвие. Он не знал, чего именно ждет, но замер, настороженно прислушиваясь к тишине. Его сердце отстучало около сотни ударов, когда среди давящей тишины вдруг раздался показавшийся ужасно громким звук: кто-то постучал в окно. Леви осторожно, на цыпочках, чтобы не шлепать по полу босыми ногами, подошел к окну. Светила луна, и можно было разглядеть силуэт человека в ночном полумраке. Леви сглотнул. Кому ходить ночью под окнами? И где дозорные? Бандиты не сунутся к вооруженным разведчикам, пусть и ночью. Да и в окно бы стучать не стали. К кому-то пришли на свидание и ошиблись окном? Вернувшийся на родную землю беженец ходит побирается по ночам? Или просто ветка стучит в окно, а мужской силуэт — всего лишь иллюзия?

— Кто там? — громко спросил Леви. 

По стеклу снова постучали, но очень тихо, почти неслышно.

— Кто там? — повторил Леви.

Снова зашарили по стеклу, и раздался голос, услышав который, Леви едва не потерял сознание:

— Леви, это я. Позволь мне войти. 

Лезвие упало на пол. Сердце пропустило удар. 

— Плохая шутка, — сказал он, подавив желание распахнуть окно. — Не знаю, кто это, но узнаю...

За окном рассмеялись. Смех Эрвина. Леви зажмурился. Нет, это не может быть правдой. Это кто-то из новобранцев зло подшутил над ним. Или он сошел с ума от горя. Или это просто сон. 

— Это я, Леви. Впусти меня. 

Леви вздохнул. Эрвин мертв. Он сам обмывал мертвое тело, не доверив своего командора никому. Он сам видел, как гроб с его телом опустили в землю.

В окно снова постучали. Голос Эрвина звучал громче и настойчивее:

— Это я, Леви! Тут холодно. Позволь мне войти.  
— Тс.

Леви глубоко вздохнул, поднял лезвие и перехватил его поудобнее.

— Леви. Это я. Поверь мне.

Леви нервно облизал губы. Ему хотелось открыть окно и убедиться, что это Эрвин. 

— Скажи… Скажи что-нибудь, о чем знали только мы двое. 

С минуту висела тишина, потом за окном заговорили. В голове слышалось знакомое тепло.

— Ты боишься кошек, — сказал Эрвин и рассмеялся. — Об этом знали Фарлан и Изабель, еще ты рассказал мне. Больше ты никому не говорил, потому что тебе было слишком стыдно признаться в такой слабости. Однажды кошка забралась в нашу постель, и ты две ночи спал в кресле. 

Леви застыл, переваривая услышанное. Фарлан и Изабель давно мертвы, и про его глупый страх знал только Эрвин. Но ведь Эрвин тоже мертв. 

Леви прижался лицом к стеклу, вглядываясь в ночной мрак. В неверном лунном свете он сумел разглядеть только мужской силуэт, напоминающий того, чей голос он слышал. 

«Это сон, — подумал Леви. — Просто сон».

За окном молчали, и Леви чувствовал: Эрвин ждет его решения. 

— Заходи. 

Леви распахнул окно и отошел на два шага, давая Эрвину место. Тот легко ухватился правой рукой за раму, подтянулся и едва уловимым движением оказался в комнате. Леви зажег свечу. Эрвин стоял перед ним и улыбался. Леви смотрел на него, разглядывая знакомые черты лица, широкие плечи. Это был Эрвин. Его Эрвин. Человек, которого он любил, с которым делил кров и постель, решениям которого доверял больше, чем своим. 

— Леви… — Эрвин протянул к нему руку. — Я так скучал по тебе.  
— Э-эрвин…

Он поставил свечу на стол, Эрвин притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Губы и руки у него были холодные, но Леви не думал об этом. Он прижался лицом к его груди и вдохнул его запах. Пахнуло влажной землей и чем-то металлическим, но Леви не был чувствителен к запахам и не обратил на это внимания. 

Они долго целовались. А потом Эрвин заговорил:

— Леви, я вернулся. Вернулся к тебе. Мы будем вместе. Скоро. Совсем. Навсегда. Леви…

Он говорил и целовал его лицо и шею, стаскивая с него рубашку. Леви не понимал смысла его речей, но это было неважно: он хотел слушать звук его голоса, чувствовать его прикосновения.

II

Леви проснулся в своей постели один. Окно было закрыто. Он с тоской подумал о странном сне, вспомнил, как Эрвин целовал и ласкал его, как им было хорошо вместе — лучше, чем когда-либо раньше. Обычно он вылезал из постели сразу, но сегодня хотелось полежать. Скоро сигнал к побудке, и снова нужно заниматься делами и говорить с людьми. Почему-то именно сегодня этого не хотелось. 

По коридору прошли дежурные. «Подъем! Подъем!» — разнеслось по казарме. Леви потер глаза и неохотно вылез из постели, прошел в ванную. Когда он брился, увидел на шее с правой стороны две крошечные черные точки. Они были едва заметные, он с трудом смог разглядеть их. Леви попытался соскрести их ногтем или оттереть мылом, но не получилось. Ощупывая их, он нажал чуть сильнее, и его окатило волной боли. К горлу подступила тошнота, и его вырвало в раковину. Он застыл, приходя в себя и тяжело дыша. Ему было жарко; шея болезненно пульсировала. Он ощущал непривычную слабость. На пару минут тело будто бы перестало его слушаться. Что это? Он болен? За всю жизнь Леви болел всего несколько раз, да и то в детстве, и пробежавший по телу жар немного напугал его. Он — сильнейший воин человечества и не может заболеть. 

После завтрака, на котором Леви не смог ничего съесть из-за то и дело подступающей к горлу тошноты, Ханджи вызвала его к себе и завела разговор о делах. Слушал он ее вполуха, никак не мог сосредоточиться на теме разговора; в ушах еще звучал голос Эрвина. 

— В общем, — говорила Ханджи, барабаня пальцами по столу, — завтра мы должны предоставить Дариусу полный отчет, и я надеюсь, ты мне поможешь его написать, потому что я и так зашиваюсь с бумагами, и там еще добровольцы вечером прибудут, надо ими заняться; как думаешь, Жан или кто-то из ребят мог бы их потренировать? Сейчас холодно еще, надо посмотреть, хватит ли нам одеял. Ты должен помочь мне с бумагами, иначе я просто надорвусь! Сделаешь?.. — Леви не отреагировал. Он смотрел в окно. — Леви? Ты меня слушаешь?! Леви! Эй! — Она щелкнула пальцами у его носа, реакции не было. — В столовую зашла лошадь, и там на полу большая куча теперь... Эй!

Она потянулась к нему через стол и дернула его за шейный платок. Леви вздрогнул.

— Что?! 

Леви смотрел на нее и силился вспомнить, о чем она только что говорила.

— Я не знаю, что с тобой, — сказала она, — но приходи в норму, будь любезен. Ты мне сейчас нужен как никогда. Кому еще я могу доверять теперь, если не тебе? Ты мне, можно сказать, от Эрвина достался вместе с должностью, так что вернись в реальность и прекрати витать в облаках. Такое простительно новобранцу, но не капитану разведкорпуса, тем более ты у нас лучший боец, а еще…

— Да, конечно. Прости, Ханджи. 

Она удивленно посмотрела на него. По имени он к ней обращался всего пару раз за время их знакомства.

— Ханджи? — переспросила она. — Ты что, заболел?  
— Нет. Со мной все нормально. Я в норме. Да. В норме. Все хорошо.

Она сдвинула очки на лоб, потерла глаз и посмотрела на него. Без очков она сильно походила на его мать, какой он ее запомнил, и каждый раз при взгляде на ее лицо он испытывал странное чувство, которое сам для себя не мог объяснить. Ей он никогда этого не говорил, не обсуждал это с Эрвином. Однако лицо ее действовало на него, когда она снимала очки, почти гипнотически; смотреть на нее такую было тяжело и приятно, хотелось довериться ей. 

— Я видел странный сон, и это немного… Было странно. Но к обеду я буду в норме. Да.  
— Сон? — переспросила Ханджи. — Кто ты такой и что сделал с Леви? С каких пор тебя волнуют сны?! Ладно, отдохни, если тебе нужно, я не буду трогать тебя до обеда, иди отдыхай.

К обеду, действительно, он почувствовал себя лучше. Воспоминания о странном сне будто бы стерлись, и он все больше грешил не на ночь, а на вчерашнее несвежее мясо. После обеда, который он съел полностью, потом еще выпил три чашки чаю, он почувствовал прилив сил и легко справился со всеми делами. Ханджи, однако, хмуро смотрела на него и посоветовала обратиться к полковому лекарю. 

— Рада, что тебе лучше, но ты на себя не похож, никогда тебя таким не видела. Ты мне нужен здоровым и в здравом уме, твердой памяти и полном сознании. А ты выглядишь так, будто выдул годовой запас вина один. 

Леви громко рассмеялся. Ему было ужасно весело. До самого отбоя он легко и быстро справлялся с делами, много шутил, отчего рядовые неуверенно улыбались и нервно хихикали: таким они капитана еще не видели. Глядя на их вытянутые лица, Леви веселился еще больше. 

Однако ночью, оставшись один, он ощутил смутную тревогу. В воздухе висел какой-то тяжелый запах, было зябко. За окном шумел ветер, ветка стучала в окно. Он подкинул дров в очаг, но теплее не стало. Не раздеваясь, только сняв ремни и сапоги, он забрался под одеяло и провалился в тяжелый сон. Проснувшись, Леви почувствовал: в комнате кто-то есть. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он разглядел знакомый силуэт: на кровати сидел Эрвин. 

— Э-эрвин?

Леви сел на кровати. Ему вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Присутствие Эрвина, его близость будто бы парализовали его. Он был до одури счастлив, что снова видит его, и вместе с тем он чувствовал смутную тревогу. Сердце в груди ходило непривычно медленно и тяжело. И все же это был Эрвин…

— Я обещал вернуться… — Он протянул руку, и щеку Леви обдало холодом. — Леви, я так рад видеть тебя снова.

Он притянул Леви к себе и крепко обнял, прижав к своей груди. Леви показалось, что кожа у него ледяная, но он только крепче обнимал его, будто стараясь согреть. Эрвин приник губами к его шее.

— Скоро, — сказал он, поднимая лицо Леви за подбородок и глядя ему в глаза, — мы будем вместе.

Эрвин улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке было что-то странное и жуткое, но что именно — Леви не мог понять. У Эрвина что-то не так было с зубами.

III

Ханджи уже пару недель наблюдала за Леви и все больше хмурилась при взгляде на его лицо. Он вел себя странно и был непохож на себя. Утром его тошнило, и он не мог ничего есть, постоянно терял нить разговора, замирал, глядя прямо перед собой и о чем-то напряженно думая. К обеду же он приходил в крайне возбужденное состояние: нарочито громко смеялся, глупо шутил и каламбурил, подмигивал подчиненным и вел себя, как кадет, впервые отведавший спирта. К ночи он становился тихим, низко опускал голову и вздрагивал от каждого шороха или стука. Он сильно похудел, круги под глазами стали темнее. В углах рта залегли складки. Леви никогда не пылал здоровьем, но сейчас он выглядел даже хуже, чем в день смерти Эрвина. Откровенно говоря, он казался тяжело больным. Последние несколько дней Ханджи заметила, что Леви стал ронять вещи. Казалось, у него просто нет сил удержать что-то в руках. 

Она велела ему посетить лазарет при казармах, но он был в своем «дневном» настроении и со смехом отмахнулся от нее. Даже прямой приказ не вызвал у него ничего, кроме смеха. Последние три или четыре дня, однако, он заметно сдал, и нарочитая веселость пропала и сменилась мрачной задумчивостью. Он двигался медленно, будто ему стало тяжело ходить. Она видела, что он старается держать лицо и не показывать своей слабости, но ему становится все труднее это делать.

Днем после тренировки в кабинет к Ханджи зашла Микаса. Рядовые очень редко обращались к командору напрямую, а Микаса и вовсе избегала лишних разговоров. А теперь она стояла перед Ханджи, и по ее виду было понятно, что разговор ожидается серьезный. Ханджи отодвинула в сторону бумаги и потерла переносицу, приподняв очки. 

— Что тебе, Микаса? 

Микаса помялась немного, поправила красный шарф на шее и негромко сказала:

— Капитан упал на тренировке. Он запретил мне вам говорить, но думаю, вы должны знать.  
— Упал?! 

Капитан Леви не падает на тренировках. Надо быть Женоподобным титаном, чтобы его уронить. 

— Да. — Микаса немного помолчала, Ханджи ждала. — Я была далеко и не разобрала, что случилось, но по-моему, он не справился с УПМ и врезался в дерево. И упал. 

Ханджи откинулась на спинку стула и нервно постучала пальцами по столу.

— И где он сейчас?  
— Мне кажется, он выбил плечо. Я отвела его в лазарет.  
— Давно надо было его туда затащить… — буркнула Ханджи, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Надеюсь, он еще там. 

Микаса хмыкнула.

— Похоже, он сейчас и двигается с трудом.  
— Да, это верно, но я не думала, что до такого дойдет. 

Они вышли на улицу и двинулись через двор в сторону лазарета. Небо затянуло серыми тучами, сыпало белой крошкой. 

— Холод собачий, — проворчала Ханджи. 

Микаса не ответила. Она уткнулась носом в шарф и спрятала руки в рукава. 

— Надо себе тоже шарф добыть, а то вымру тут на морозе скоро; в жизни не было так холодно! Ответь что-нибудь, а то я как со стеной говорю.  
— Вы знаете, что с ним происходит? — спросила Микаса.

Ханджи вздохнула.

— Тоже заметила, да?  
— Трудно не заметить.  
— Не знаю… Может, из-за Эрвина, ты же знаешь, они… Все равно не понимаю! Я его спрашивала, но он или отмахивается, или говорит, что я все равно ему не поверю, хотя после того, что мы нашли в подвале Эрена, мне кажется, я во что угодно поверю, раз уж существует океан, а за океаном живут люди, что угодно может быть…

Она толкнула дверь, и они вошли в теплое помещение лазарета. Очки тут же запотели, и она сдвинула их на лоб. Леви сидел на кровати, рядом с ним крутилась молодая девушка — помощница лекаря. 

— Командор! — воскликнула она, увидев Ханджи. — Хоть вы ему скажите!  
— Отвали.

Леви слез с кровати и плотнее запахнул куртку. 

— В чем дело? — спросила Ханджи.  
— Просто ушибся. — Он посмотрел на Микасу. — Я же просил ей не говорить.  
— Она выше по званию, — не моргнув глазом, ответила Микаса.

Вмешалась помощница:

— Мы вправили ему плечо, но он не дает себя осмотреть. А мне кажется…  
— Я сказал: отвали.

Он двинулся к выходу, Ханджи устремилась за ним, на ходу пообещав потом его все-таки пригнать для полного осмотра и лечения. 

— Леви, стой! — Ханджи нагнала его. Микаса также шла за ним. — Если ты мне не объяснишь, какого хрена с тобой происходит, и не позволишь нам тебе помочь, станешь первым после Шадиса, кто покинул разведку живым. Я тебе обещаю, я тебя в три дня сделаю гражданским, будешь где-нибудь за северной стеной чаёк выращивать, а к титанам я тебя на пушечный выстрел не подпущу!  
— Вряд ли у меня есть эти три дня, — сказал он так тихо, что Ханджи едва расслышала. Он посмотрел на нее и добавил: — Все нормально со мной. И хватит за мной ходить, мне няньки не нужны.

Он двинулся к казарме, Ханджи и Микаса стояли, глядя ему вслед.

— Слушай, Микаса, присмотри за ним.  
— Он же сказал…  
— Чихала я на то, что он сказал. Не говори ему ничего, но присматривай — тихонько: ест ли, спит ли, может, сам с собой разговаривает…  
— Я не хочу…  
— Ты сама сказала, что я выше по званию, а приказы не обсуждаются. 

IV

Когда он понял, что происходит, было поздно. Да и как поверить, что Эрвин, его Эрвин так поступал с ним? Одно было ясно: из него по капле уходила жизнь, и он чувствовал, что умирает. Приступы боли становились чаще, уже невозможно было делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Смены настроения и нарочитая веселость, которая его самого удивляла, пропали и сменились мрачной меланхолией. Забота и беспокойство Ханджи или других раздражали его и вызывали досаду; он, как больной ребенок, отталкивал от себя всех, кто мог бы предложить ему помощь. Все больше он погружался во тьму, а по ночам оставался наедине со своим кошмаром. Эрвин — если эту тварь можно так называть — при каждом визите повторял, что скоро, совсем скоро они буду вместе — навсегда. Леви поначалу думал, что все это ему только снится, потому не придавал значения его словам. Когда же он понял… Когда он понял, не поверил сам себе. Такого не бывает. Мертвецы не встают из могил и не бродят по ночам. Мертвецы не разговаривают. Леви, впрочем, смутно вспоминал страшные истории из детства в Подземелье — детские страшилки о встающих из гробов покойниках. Но разве взрослый человек поверит в такое? 

Впервые в жизни Леви был так растерян и напуган, что не предпринимал никаких попыток сопротивляться. Он знал, спасибо Кенни за выучку, около сотни способов отправить человека на тот свет, умел убивать титанов, при необходимости мог охотиться — но что он мог против живого мертвеца? Он заглядывал в знакомые голубые глаза и видел в них не теплоту, а мертвенный холод. Эрвин — если эту тварь можно так называть — улыбался, и Леви замирал от сковавшего его ужаса. Что-то странное, противоестественное было в этой улыбке. Что-то не так с его зубами. Леви смотрел, как он улыбается, пытаясь понять, что именно не так, но «что-то» ускользало от его внимания, его взгляд будто бы никак не мог остановиться на одной важной детали. 

После нелепого падения на тренировке и визита Ханджи в лазарет стало ясно, что отмалчиваться дальше не получится, и Леви решил, что все расскажет. Потом. Завтра, может быть. Но и завтра он ничего не сказал. Ему становилось дурно при одной мысли, что придется говорить об этом вслух. Может, пришлось бы еще развязать шейный платок и показать то, что его самого пугает до паралитического ужаса. Пришлось бы отвечать на вопросы, а он не мог себе объяснить, что именно происходит. Ясно было только, что ему становится хуже, он может не пережить следующую ночь или из-за постоянной усталости и слабости еще раз неудачно упасть и приложиться, но не плечом, а головой. 

Теперь он видел рядом с собой Микасу, которая честно старалась быть незаметной, но трудно не заметить человека, который ходит за тобой хвостом. Ханджи освободила Леви от всех обязанностей, кроме бумажной работы, и Микаса вызвалась ему помогать. У нее был хороший почерк, она не делала ошибок и быстро писала, и он, пожав плечами, согласился. Последние несколько дней у него сильно уставали глаза, и он то и дело просил ее почитать ему написанное или дописать отчет за него. При других обстоятельствах он бы обрадовался возможности пообщаться с ней (все-таки они родня, как выяснилось), но теперь ее присутствие было ему в тягость. Она, однако, не лезла с вопросами, но он знал, что с Ханджи она потом делится наблюдениями. Он бы послал обеих в известное место, но у него на это не было сил, и он старался сосредоточиться на работе. 

Однажды у него вдруг пошла носом кровь и залила и его платок, и бумаги, над которыми он сидел. И он ужасно рассердился за это на самого себя. Мысль о смерти его никогда не пугала. Он слишком рано столкнулся с ней, чтобы бояться. Смерть означала тишину и покой — то, чего он хотел для Эрвина. Но слабость, потеря способностей, медленное умирание и угасание — это невыносимо. Сильнейший воин человечества теперь был больше похож на тяжело больного. Злость немного привела его в чувство. Он заставил себя вернуться к тренировкам, пусть и не таким, как раньше. Но все же он понимал, что умирает, что прежней его жизнь теперь не будет. 

V

Рядовой Ганс Швейк, принятый на службу в разведкорпус после возвращения Шиганшины, обходил казармы. Стояла ясная холодная ночь, безветренная и непривычно тихая. Ганса должны были сменить на рассвете, и он вглядывался в темное небо, отсчитывая минуты до возвращения в теплую казарму. Он снова обогнул здание и, повернув за угол, почти врезался в кого-то высокого. Положено было спросить пароль и пригрозить оружием, но Ганс растерялся от неожиданной встречи. Кто полезет к разведчикам с оружием? Даже ночью? В такой холод? Он рефлекторно пробормотал извинения и поднял глаза. Перед ним никого не было. Ганс потер глаза, сильнее закутался в плащ, сделал шаг вперед, и тут же чья-то рука схватила его за плечо. Закричать он не успел: ему зажали рот, смутно знакомый голос прошептал: «Я так голоден»; плащ слетел, что-то острое вонзилось в его шею, и через мгновение его поглотила тьма.

Труп нашли на рассвете. Флок пришел сменять дозорного. Ганс лежал на земле, нелепо раскинув руки. Вокруг — розовел от крови снег. Плащ валялся рядом. Глаза Ганса были широко открыты и смотрели с ужасом, губы застыли, будто замерев навсегда за секунду до крика.

Весть об убийстве разнеслась по корпусу быстрее пожара. Через час после рассвета не спал никто. К смертям разведчики привыкли, но одно дело — смерть в бою, и совсем другое — загадочное убийство. Ханджи дала знать Найлу Доуку, командору военной полиции, и тот к обеду приехал лично. Он допросил Флока, выслушал его рассказ о страшной находке, расспросил всех, кто находился ночью в казарме, но никто ничего не видел и не слышал. 

— Я спал, — сказал Леви, когда Найл пришел к нему. — И мое окно выходит на другую сторону. Я бы ничего не услышал.

Леви догадывался, кто убил Ганса, но пока гнал от себя эту мысль. Нет, он не мог просто лишить паренька жизни, не мог, даже сейчас, даже став тварью… Леви не верил. Не хотел верить. А если и верил, не мог сказать об этом Найлу. Найл был другом Эрвина. Он тяжело принял известие о его смерти. Вряд ли он обрадуется, узнав, что Эрвин встает по ночам из могилы, чтобы навестить Леви и выпить немного его крови. Как произнести такое вслух?

Найл и прибывший с ним врач осмотрели труп. Глаза Гансу кто-то закрыл, но на лице осталось выражение дикого, первобытного ужаса. На шее нашли следы зубов. «Похоже на звериные», — заключил врач, и Найл вынес решение по делу: нападение дикого зверя. Он остался на ужин и между делом рассказал, что на днях в соседней деревне не вернулся домой загулявший пьяница. На него тоже напал дикий зверь. 

VI

— Не бывает таких зверей! — горячо говорила Саша. — Зверь бы объел труп, а не укусил бы за шею и ушел. Даже бродячие собаки так не делают!  
— Все-то ты знаешь, — вставил Флок, насмешливо глядя на нее.

Саша возмущенно посмотрела на него. Они сидели в столовой после ужина. Ханджи запретила выходить на улицу и велела держаться вместе. Тренировки отменили. Саша, Конни, Флок, Эрен, Микаса, Армин, Жан расселись у очага, подтащив скамейки, и наперебой делились мыслями по поводу происшествия. Леви остался с ними. Ему было холодно, и он стоял совсем близко к очагу, тянул к огню руки. Детская болтовня плыла над ним, и он выхватывал отдельные слова и фразы. Что-то привлекло его внимание в Сашиной эскападе, и он посмотрел на нее. Саша убрала волосы с лица, ничего не ответила Флоку и продолжила рассуждать:

— Звери не убивают просто так. Змея может укусить, если на нее наступишь, но сейчас слишком холодно, не вылезла же одна погулять из теплого гнезда! Одичавшие бродячие собаки могут укусить, но за ногу или за руку. Медведь, если не доест тело, спрячет его под снег, волки на людей почти не нападают…  
— А зайцы? — спросил Флок и рассмеялся.  
— Зайцы не едят мяса, — встрял Конни. — Это не зверь. Это хуже.

Леви вздрогнул. Мысль, которую он гнал от себя весь день, снова замаячила на краю сознания. Шея под платком болезненно пульсировала, и он с большим трудом подавил желание дотронуться нее. 

Саша тем временем спокойно продолжала рассуждать вслух:

— Это вампир. Пришел ночью, выпил кровь и ушел. Вампир.  
— Бабкины сказки для деревенских дурачков! — насмешливо возразил Флок. — Заливай больше!  
— Может, и сказки, — встрял Конни, — только у нас в деревне тоже про это говорили. Бабушка рассказывала…

Леви не слушал. Он прикрыл глаза. Вампир. Слово было смутно знакомым, будто он слышал его когда-то давно, но он никак не мог вспомнить. Приходит ночью и пьет кровь. 

— А чего он тогда в казарму не зашел и всех не убил?!  
— Он вампир. Они не могут войти в дом, если не позовешь! Не знаешь, что ли?  
— Конечно, не знаю, я же не деревенский дурачок, как вы!

Леви уже приготовился разнимать драку, но тут раздался тихий и немного испуганный голос Армина:

— Это правда. У дедушки была книга. Я читал. — Он помолчал немного и, запинаясь, продолжил: — Потому и… Трупы… Мы сжигаем трупы… Потому что они могут… Встать из могилы…  
— Брехня.  
— Может и так, но… 

Очаг, на который смотрел Леви, вдруг будто накренился, поплыл, пол под ногами пропал, ноги подогнулись, и Леви стал падать. Кто-то подхватил его и усадил на скамью. Перед глазами все плыло, голоса слышались, будто говорившие находились очень далеко. 

— Окно откройте! — сказал Эрен. — И отойдите, ему нужен воздух!  
— А ты спец по обморокам, да? — проворчал Жан, но окно открыл.  
— У меня отец был врачом, я знаю, что надо делать. Воды принесите! Капитан, вы меня слышите?

Леви слышал, но ничего не ответил, только неопределенно мотнул головой. От движения стало так больно, что он едва не застонал. 

Кто-то прыснул ему в лицо водой, к губам поднесли кружку. Он сделал глоток и тут же снова провалился во тьму. 

— Он не умер? — спросил Флок, наклоняясь к его лицу.  
— Нет. — Эрен потрогал капитану лоб. — Но холодный, как покойник. 

Они уложили капитана на скамью, подсунув ему под ноги чей-то плащ. Эрен осторожно стянул с него шейный платок, расстегнул рубашку — и замер с немым криком на устах. 

— Твою!.. — протянул за его спиной Флок.

Правая сторона шеи и часть плеча превратились в сплошной черный синяк. В воздухе запахло кровью. 

Микаса пошла позвать Ханджи, остальные замерли, глядя то на капитана, то друг на друга. Все они были достаточно опытными, чтобы распознать синяк, полученный на тренировке или в бою, но это черное пятно… 

От этой черноты становилось как-то не по себе; синяк словно жил и хотел на что-то намекнуть. У каждого было чувство, будто они заглянули туда, куда смотреть не следовало. 

Пришла Ханджи, за ней семенили лекарь с помощницей. Микаса замыкала это шествие и плотно закрыла за собой дверь. Когда разговор зашел об убийстве и вампирах, она наблюдала за Леви. Хотя он и держал лицо, все же она понимала, что эти разговоры действуют на него. Что ж, два и два сложить нетрудно. Но кто — вампир? Микаса догадывалась, но пока даже самой себе не хотела говорить о своих предположениях. Она ждала. Ждала и думала, что на месте капитана тоже, наверное, молчала бы до последнего. Ту книгу, про которую вспомнил Армин, она тоже когда-то листала. Не верила, конечно. Так, древние легенды. Видать, надо было людям чем-то себя пугать до появления титанов… 

Она смотрела, как Леви медленно открывает глаза, осторожно и не без помощи садится и кое-как приводит себя в порядок. Лицо у него посерело, губы сжались. Он будто бы принял важное решение, и теперь никакая слабость в теле его не остановит. Микаса, как и все, ждала, что он скажет. 

Леви выпил полную кружку воды, прокашлялся и негромко сказал:

— Саша права. Это вампир. — Он обвел их внимательным взглядом. Никто не стал возражать или спрашивать, и Леви заговорил снова: — Ко мне он тоже приходил. Это, на шее, от него. 

VII

Первые две или три ночи Леви был уверен, что Эрвин только снится ему. Он не мог поверить, что видит его по-настоящему. Эрвин целовал его, гладил по лицу. От его рук и губ веяло холодом, но Леви не обращал внимания. Видеть его живым, целым, ощущать, как он обнимает тебя обеими руками… Холод? Тошнота по утрам? Странные припадки веселости, которые случались с ним днем? Это все ерунда по сравнению с возможностью видеть Эрвина, говорить с ним. 

Потом он начал думать, что сходит с ума. Следы на шее становились заметнее. Сновидение не может оставлять таких. Да и перепады настроения за Леви раньше не водились… Мысль о безумии пугала, но стоило Эрвину возникнуть в его комнате, позвать Леви по имени… 

Да, он стучал в окно только в первую ночь. Потом Эрвин просто появлялся. Леви просыпался среди ночи и видел его перед собой. Если же он не спал, то все равно задумывался или начинал дремать, и Эрвин возникал рядом, наклонялся над ним, звал, целовал в шею. 

Он говорил примерно одно и то же: что они будут вместе, что Эрвин скоро заберет его с собой, что все прошлые дела уже не важны, а если они захотят, смогут править миром вдвоем. Когда Леви спрашивал, как Эрвин оказался тут, тот только смеялся, переводил разговор на другое или говорил: «Ты скоро поймешь. Мы будем вместе, и ты поймешь». 

Леви слабел, синяк на шее рос. Нарочитая веселость превратилась в мрачную меланхолию. Стало ясно: он умирает. Эрвин по капле высасывает его жизнь. Он не целует его в шею, а кусает. Зубы у него такие острые, что боль не чувствуется. Одного его присутствия достаточно, чтобы Леви не мог здраво рассуждать. Какие бы теории ни строил Леви днем, какие бы решения ни принимал, ночью все это рассыпалось, как карточный домик. Впервые в жизни Леви столкнулся с чем-то, что настолько сильнее его, чему он не может и не умеет противостоять. 

После ночного убийства и разговоров стало ясно, кто навещает его по ночам. Эта тварь… Разве это Эрвин? И что он хочет? Сделать Леви такой же тварью? 

— Я не думал, что… — Леви перевел дыхание. — Мне не приходило в голову, что он может навредить кому-то еще. Но Найл сказал, что в деревнях тоже умирали люди, и Ганс… А ваша болтовня окончательно убедила меня. Только я все еще не знаю, как… Как…

Он замолчал, оборвав себя на полуслове. Они и так поняли. 

— Ясно. — Сидевшая напротив него Ханджи поднялась. — Нам нужен план, а для этого надо выиграть время. Сейчас уже стемнело, так что нам надо продержаться ночь, а потом у нас будет весь световой день, чтобы придумать, как его убить. Мне жаль, Леви. Он был моим другом, если уж на то пошло… Мне жаль. Так, ладно. Сегодня никаких дозорных. Микаса, передай всем, что я запретила под страхом ареста выходить на улицу после наступления темноты. Это первое. Второе. Армин, книга, про которую ты говорил, сохранилась? Там написано, как убить вампира?  
— Я… Она должна была остаться в нашем старом доме. Если вы меня отпустите…  
— Завтра, как только станет светло. Саша, Конни, если вы что-то знаете, напишите. Да, лучше записать… Да. Микаса, не надо ничего передавать, собери здесь всех. Вообще всех. Проще толкнуть одну речь, чем каждому потом объяснять. На общий сбор полчаса.  
— Я поняла. 

Микаса удалилась, чтобы обойти казармы. Ханджи посмотрела ей вслед и потерла переносицу под очками. 

Когда столовая наполнилась людьми, Ханджи устроила перекличку, чтобы убедиться в присутствии всего личного состава, и заговорила:

— Все вы знаете, что сегодня был убит наш товарищ. Вы также знаете, что военная полиция решила, что это дело рук… лап… не важно… Что это сделали дикие звери, ни один из нас не верит. После получения от капитана Леви кое-какой информации, а также после сведений, предоставленных Сашей, Конни и Армином… — Она подняла три листа бумаги, исписанные Армином под диктовку Конни и Саши, как подтверждение своих слов. — После этого мы знаем убийцу и готовы его схватить, но он силен и опасен, так что сегодня нам предстоит веселая ночка… И честное слово, лучше бы это были титаны… — Он криво улыбнулась и обвела всех взглядом. Никто не смеялся, все смотрели на нее и ждали. — Значит, во-первых, после наступления темноты выходить на улицу запрещено под страхом ареста, дозоры отменяются. Далее… 

Ханджи не была уверена, что Леви переживет эту ночь, если снова встретится с Эрвином, так что решила спрятать его в общей спальне рядовых. Знала бы она раньше о странных ночных визитах, давно бы это сделала. Очевидно, что Эрвин — если это он — будет искать его и, наверное, будет стучаться в окна и просить его впустить. 

— Что бы ни происходило снаружи, кто бы вас ни звал, что бы ни говорил — не открывать ни окон, ни дверей. Ясно? — приказала она.

По рядам пробежал недоуменный шепот, но спорить никто не стал. Ханджи вздохнула. Хорошо, что ее авторитета хватает, чтобы просто приказать. Убедить в таком было бы трудно. Но они молодцы и сделают все, что нужно. 

Саша сказала, что вампиров отпугивает запах чеснока, и Ханджи приказала положить чеснок на каждый подоконник в каждой комнате, жилой или нежилой. Рядовые шептались, но приказы выполняли. Все разговоры крутились вокруг приготовлений. Командору верили, ее слова достаточно, но ничто не помешает людям болтать. Ханджи, слыша обрывки разговоров, вздыхала. Она думала: только бы в эту ночь никто не погиб, только бы дурацкий чеснок отпугнул вампира, только бы кому-то не взбрело в голову отозваться на просьбу открыть окно, только бы Леви не поддался чувствам, как — по его же признанию — уже бывало. 

Она улучила момент и поговорила с Леви один на один, расспросила о деталях. Что именно говорил Эрвин, когда просил пустить его? Как выглядел? То, что говорил Леви, сходилось с тем, что они узнали от Саши, Конни и Армина. Вампир не войдет, если не позволят. Он пьет кровь жертвы, и она умирает сразу. Или — как Леви. 

— Очкастая, — спросил Леви в конце разговора, — ты же понимаешь, что, если… Если я стану таким же… Вам придется…  
— Да. — Она вымученно улыбнулась. — Не беспокойся. Прикончим тебя, пикнуть не успеешь, понять бы только — как, но я надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, все-таки ты пока не кусаешься, только в обморок падаешь. 

Она надеялась, что он рассмеется или начнет огрызаться, но он серьезно посмотрел на нее и тихо сказал: «Спасибо, Ханджи».

После разговора с Леви она вызвала к себе Эрена и Флока.

— К вам у меня важное поручение, — сказала она. — Вы на ногу легкие, обернетесь быстро. Утром, как станет светло, навестите могилу Эрвина и проверьте, на месте ли тело…  
— Мы должны раскопать могилу?! — хором переспросили оба.  
— Да. Я дам вам приказ, если у кого-то будут вопросы, ссылайтесь на меня. Если тело на месте — сожгите его, а если нет — мчитесь сюда быстрее, чем убегали бы от титана. 

Мальчишки переглянулись, сказали, что все поняли, и вышли. Ханджи вздохнула. «Чтоб тебя, Леви, — думала она, — если бы ты мне сразу все рассказал… А теперь я даже не знаю, что из этого всего выйдет. Ох, Эрвин, Эрвин, что тебе не лежать спокойно, раз уж хватило ума погибнуть?» Интуиция редко ее подводила, и сейчас она отчетливо понимала: спать ночью не придется никому. 

VIII

Леви ночевал в общей комнате, где спали другие рядовые. За стеной была такая же спальня, где ночевали женщины. Ханджи тоже осталась у рядовых. Весь личный состав, включая медицинскую часть и немногочисленных гражданских работников, распределили по двум спальням; было тесно и шумно, но Леви чувствовал себя лучше: теперь, когда его тайна открылась, а впереди замаячила неизбежная драка, ему как будто бы стало легче, он почувствовал, что к нему возвращаются силы. Как и в былые времена, казавшиеся ему после всех этих жутких ночей бесконечно далекими, он видел цель и готов был идти к ней, драться, убивать. Убивать людей ему уже приходилось, это довольно легко. 

В спальне говорили вполголоса, но все равно было шумно и гулко, будто в улье. Страшная сказка про вампира облетела разведкорпус за считанные минуты, и все знали, что предстоит сделать и с кем. В воздухе висело ожидание. Кто-то боялся и не умел этого скрыть, некоторые пребывали в радостном возбуждении — в основном те, кто еще не успел побывать в бою и не знают, что такое настоящая опасность; кое-кто спокойно и хладнокровно рассуждал. Но боялись все. Страх висел в воздухе, звучал в словах и таился в темных углах. Леви боялся больше всех. 

Он сидел на кровати и надеялся, что по его лицу нельзя увидеть, насколько ему страшно. Он вдруг вспомнил, каким был спокойным и уверенным накануне своей первой экспедиции, наивно думая, что уж они-то втроем справятся с титанами легко. Но из экспедиции вернулся только он. Фарлан и Изабель остались лежать там, на поле боя. А ведь тогда он собирался убить Эрвина…

Эту ночь нужно было только пережить. Переждать. А утром… Они что-нибудь придумают. А если нет? 

В спальне погасили свет, но никто не спал. В темноте слышались разговоры, иногда вспыхивал смех. Уже казалось, что ничего не произойдет. Может, это все было сном, а синяк на шее — следствие падения на тренировке. Леви лежал на бесконечно длинной койке между двумя рядовыми, смотрел в ночную темноту, и ему казалось, что он сам — зеленый новичок, только вступивший в разведку, уверенный, что ему все нипочем. Как давно все это было…

Стук раздался, когда минула полночь. Кто-то будто бы палкой стучал по стене, по ставням. Громко. Кто-то в темноте сдавленно позвал мамочку. Стук повторился. «Он злится, — понял вдруг Леви. — Он ужасно зол. Он не нашел меня и теперь в ярости. Что мы будем делать, если он проломит стену или ворвется сюда как-то еще?» Он осторожно встал и замер. Шею и плечо пронзило болью, Леви цыкнул и приказал себе забыть об этом. 

Все повскакивали с кроватей, замерли, не зная, что предпринять. Стук повторился. 

— Не отвечайте ему, — сказал Леви негромко. — Не делайте ничего. 

Стук повторился снова, а потом послышался голос Эрвина: «Леви! Впусти меня!» Это звучало как приказ. Эрвин злился. Леви дернулся, но удержался. С минуту в комнате висела тишина. Слышно было только, как колотятся сердца у нескольких десятков мальчишек. 

— Я знаю, что ты здесь! Позволь мне войти! 

Взметнулся порыв ветра, ставни распахнулись. Послышался звон разбитого стекла. В слабом лунном свете они увидели, как на подоконник легла рука и тут же отдернулась. 

— Твою мать! — выругались за окном. — Я этого не прощу! 

Еще вечером Конни предложил не просто положить на подоконник несколько зубчиков чеснока, а натереть его чесноком, и это, видимо, оказалось действенно.

— Капитан, — позвал кто-то.

Леви не разобрал, чей это был голос, но спокойно ответил:

— Он не сможет войти, пока не получит разрешения. Не отвечайте ему. 

Эрвин снова позвал его. Потом обратился к Эрену, к Армину, к Флоку — ко всем по очереди. Он помнил всех по имени. Даже имена новобранцев, вступивших в корпус совсем недавно, были ему известны. 

Он звал, требовал, просил, умолял, угрожал. Он хотел войти. Леви мутило от боли в шее, в углу кто-то тихо всхлипывал. Соблазн открыть окно и пригласить гостя войти был силен. Эрвин и при жизни умел уговаривать. Сопротивляться становилось все сложнее. 

Флок осторожно подошел к окну. Он помнил, как совсем недавно тащил на себе полумертвого командора, чтобы дать ему шанс… Если бы ему вкололи сыворотку тогда… Ах, если бы… Он не собирался открывать окно и приглашать его войти. Он не самоубийца. Но ему хотелось его увидеть. Он прижался лицом к той створке окна, которая уцелела после удара, и увидел покойного командора так ясно и четко, будто на хорошем рисунке. Пронзительно-голубые, почти ледяные глаза встретились с его. И командор улыбнулся. Флок вскрикнул и так быстро отпрянул от окна, что чуть не упал на кого-то. 

Эта улыбка потом долго ему снилась в кошмарах. Он видел, как погибают под свист камней его товарищи, как титаны едят людей, но до полусмерти его напугала улыбка ожившего мертвеца.

У Эрвина Смита что-то не так с зубами. 

Леви процедил сквозь зубы: «К окну не подходить». Кто-то предложил завесить окно плащом, и это было исполнено быстрее, чем Леви успел ответить. 

Эрвин еще раз подал голос и затих. Через несколько минут они услышали, как он стучится в окно женской спальни. Леви прикрыл глаза. Он представил себе, как Ханджи подходит к окну и распахивает его. Скрип открываемой рамы, действительно, послышался. И тут же раздался звонкий от страха и напряжения голос Саши: «Эй ты! Вон отсюдова!» В ночной тишине свист стрелы был отчетливо слышен. Леви подлетел к окну, осторожно отодвинул плащ и одним глазом выглянул наружу. Эрвин стоял к нему спиной, схватившись рукой за шею. Из шеи торчала стрела. Эрвина немного пошатывало. Он зло выкрикнул угрозу, на которую никто не ответил, и поплелся восвояси. Стрелу он выдернул и отшвырнул в сторону. 

— Саша — гений! — зашептал у Леви над ухом Конни. — Она стрелы чесноком намазала. Жаль, его так не убьешь, но хоть напугали.  
— До рассвета далеко. Он еще может вернуться, — сказал Леви. — Но Саша — молодец. 

Эрвин, действительно, вернулся и осторожно постучал. Ему не ответили. Он позвал Леви, пожаловался на обиду и боль. И попросил Леви выйти к нему. «Мне нужен только ты». 

Леви стоял, прислонившись к стене у окна. Глаза его были плотно закрыты, по щекам текли слезы, которых он сам не замечал. Голос Эрвина гремел так, будто он уже был в комнате. Все молчали. Тишина оглушала и дурманила. Леви не верил, что выдержит. Чья-то рука легла ему на плечо. Леви вздрогнул и открыл глаза. «Почти рассвет», — едва слышно прохрипел Эрен. Леви осторожно отодвинул край плаща и увидел посеревшее зимнее небо. На Эрвина он не смотрел. 

Самая длинная ночь в его жизни заканчивалась. 

IX

— Что, ты видела его?

Ханджи вызвала его к себе сразу после времени подъема. В казармах никто не спал, так что даже сигнал не понадобился. Все были крайне возбуждены, многие напуганы. Ханджи сидела за столом; очки она сняла и устало терла переносицу. Леви ходил по кабинету.

— Да, видела. 

Леви посмотрел в окно, выходившее во двор рядом с конюшнями. Из конюшни вывели трех лошадей. Из-за капюшонов Леви не смог узнать всадников и повернулся к Ханджи:

— Куда они едут?  
— Армин должен найти книгу, а тем двоим я велела проверить его могилу.  
— Могилу? —взвился Леви. — Какого хрена, очкастая?! Какого хрена ты его трогаешь?! 

Он подошел к ней, ударил кулаком по столу. Она поднялась со стула и посмотрела на него.

— Леви, я тебя люблю, и все такое, и Эрвин мне был очень дорог, и я бы никогда не стала осквернять могилу любого из наших павших товарищей, только вот тут дело не в нашем пиетете, а в том, что мы столкнулись с новым врагом, и ты не хуже меня знаешь, как важна в нашем деле любая информация. Так что успокойся и скажи мне лучше, в каком ты состоянии и сможешь ли сражаться, если понадобится. 

Леви сел, вытер лоб и вздохнул. 

— Да. Я готов драться, если нужно. — Он немного помолчал и добавил: — Это не он. Даже если он, это не он. 

Ханджи вскинула бровь, но ничего не сказала. Она поняла, о чем говорил Леви. 

— Ты уверен, что справишься? 

Леви провел рукой по лицу.

— Да. Он меня разозлил. 

Это было правдой. После долгих дней тоскливого отчаяния эта ночь что-то перевернула в нем, и он уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме злости на эту тварь, которая приняла обличье самого дорого ему человека. Если ее возможно убить, он это сделает. Пусть только кто-нибудь скажет, как это сделать.

Армин вернулся из своей небольшой экспедиции сразу после завтрака. Леви и Ханджи сидели в ее кабинете, где и завтракали вдвоем. Мальчишка ворвался к ним, даже не постучав, и без обычных экивоков грохнул перед Ханджи на стол, прямо рядом с ее чашкой, толстую пыльную книгу с тронутой плесенью обложкой. Леви брезгливо поморщился и ничего не сказал. Вслед за Армином молча вошла Микаса и встала у двери. 

Ханджи быстро, в один глоток допила остатки чая и открыла книгу. Страницы пожелтели, кое-где склеились, на некоторых виднелись точки плесени. 

— Дом разрушен, так что… — попытался объясниться Армин, но Ханджи только отмахнулась. — Про вампиров должно быть где-то в середине…

Леви обошел стол и заглянул Ханджи через плечо. Армин встал по другую сторону от нее и тоже посмотрел в книгу. 

— Осиновый кол, значит… — протянула Ханджи. — Ты сможешь попасть в сердце? Леви? Тут написано, что надо попасть точно, иначе он не умрет, а только ослабнет на время, а это нам не подходит…  
— Я попаду, — сказала вдруг Микаса. — И сил мне хватит. Я имею в виду… Если капитан…

Ханджи быстро взглянула на Леви, тот кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Микаса, позови Сашу, думаю, она нам может пригодиться.  
— Что ты задумала? — спросил Леви, когда Микаса вышла.  
— Пока не знаю, но надо подстраховаться, Саша здорово стреляет, и результат ему ночью не понравился. — Она вдруг оборвала себя и прямо посмотрела ему в лицо. Очки она снова сняла, и Леви невольно вспомнил мать. — Леви, я не сомневаюсь в твоей ловкости, даже сейчас, но это он, пусть только внешне, ты сможешь это сделать? 

Леви вдруг рассмеялся. Смех звучал сдавленно и болезненно, будто у умирающего больного. 

— Я же за этим и вступил в разведкорпус, помнишь?

Ханджи удержалась от ответа. Что-то такое промелькнуло на его лице, что заставило ее отказаться от любых вопросов и комментариев. 

Вернулась Микаса, вслед за ней вошла Саша, и Ханджи посвятила всех в то подобие плана, которое сложилось у нее в голове. Убить вампира, говорилось в книге, можно было только двумя способами: осиновым колом в сердце или — задержать его до рассвета, тогда солнце сделает всю работу. Времени оставалось мало, нужно было подготовиться. И неплохо было бы хоть немного поспать перед длинной ночью.

Почти в конце маленького военного совета явились вернувшиеся Флок и Эрен и рассказали, что могила командора пуста. Ее как будто раскопали и закидали землей снова. Но тела в могиле нет. Этого она и ожидала, но изобразила удивление. Не бестелесная же оболочка бродила под окнами всю ночь. 

— Микаса, надо поговорить наедине, — сказала она, когда все вышли, и они остались втроем. — Прости, Леви, девчачьи разговоры вряд ли тебе интересны, у нас свои дела, сам понимаешь.  
— Не тараторь, тс. Полдня твою трескотню слушаю, — вяло огрызнулся он и вышел.

Ханджи дождалась, когда его шаги затихнут, и посмотрела на Микасу. 

— Ты можешь кое-что сделать?

X

Леви не спал. Он сидел на кровати, одетый и готовый ко всему. Горели лампы. Он ждал. Раньше он не видел, как Эрвин появляется в комнате. В первую ночь он влез в окно, получив разрешение от Леви, а потом — Леви спал и просыпался от его появления. 

В полночь он появился. Эрвин будто прошел сквозь стену. Леви вздрогнул. В комнате стало холоднее. Он сунул одну руку под одеяло и посмотрел на гостя. Надо делать вид, что он все так же слаб. Пусть тварь думает, что она уже победила. Пусть.

Эрвин одним молниеносным движением оказался рядом с Леви, крепко обнял его и поцеловал холодными губами. Леви на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Как и в прошлые ночи, его охватило странное чувство, будто его тело ему не принадлежит, он словно проваливался в мягкую, тягучую тьму, куда увлекал его Эрвин. Но он напомнил себе, что нельзя расслабляться, и нечеловеческим усилием заставил себя открыть глаза. 

Он сжал спрятанный под одеялом кол и…

Эрвин перехватил его руку, кол отлетел в угол, а сам Леви вдруг обнаружил себя прижатым к стене почти под потолком. Эрвин держал его рукой за горло. 

— Думал, я не пойму, что вы задумали? — прошипел Эрвин, сверля его взглядом.

Он сжал пальцы, и Леви сморщился от боли. У Эрвина и при жизни хватка была крепкая, а после смерти он стал гораздо сильнее. Леви вспомнил, как они дрались в их первую встречу. Тогда Леви мог одолеть его, но ему нужно было попасть в разведкорпус, и он поддался. Теперь перевес сил не на его стороне, даже поддаваться не надо. Эрвин просто сожмет пальцы сильнее и сломает ему шею. Леви изловчился и ударил его ногой в корпус, но Эрвин даже не шелохнулся. Он едва заметно ослабил хватку, и Леви сумел вдохнуть воздуха, только теперь почувствовав, как ему трудно было дышать. 

— Думал, это будет так просто? — спросил Эрвин и улыбнулся своей неправильной и жуткой улыбкой. — Нет, Леви, ты не избавишься от меня теперь. Ты мой. Мы будем вместе. Очень скоро. Вместе и навсегда. 

Он разжал пальцы, и Леви, не успев ничего сообразить, рухнул мешком на пол. Шея болела и ныла. Леви прокашлялся. От боли перед глазами все плыло, запрыгали черные точки. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги. Эрвин тут же властно притянул его к себе, как бывало когда-то давно, в другой жизни, после каких-нибудь скучных совещаний, едва они оставались в комнате одни. 

«Не думай об этом, — сказал себе Леви. — Это все уже не важно». 

— Почему… — Эрвин коснулся холодными пальцами его щеки. — Почему ты сопротивляешься? Леви, разве мы не этого хотели? Быть вместе, жить мирной жизнью, любить друг друга… Мы не могли себе этого позволить, но теперь… И нам никто не страшен, мы сильнее всех. Сильнее любого из людей, любого титана.  
— Да, я хотел этого. — Леви стоило огромных усилий не поддаться соблазну. — Но так уже никогда не будет.  
— Почему? — Снова улыбка. Все-таки что у него с зубами? — Я могу подарить тебе вечность. 

Он наклонился к его шее. Леви инстинктивно подался ему навстречу, прикрывая глаза. В последний момент он попытался вывернуться, но было поздно: что-то острое больно проткнуло кожу. 

— И что это будет за вечность? — сдавленным голосом спросил Леви. — Будем вдвоем бродить по ночам и убивать зазевавшихся мальчишек? 

Эрвин поднял его лицо за подбородок и снова улыбнулся. 

— Тебе жаль того глупого рядового? Он ничего не значит. 

Стукнула распахнутая ставня. На подоконнике сидела Саша, вооруженная луком.

— Чуток опоздала, простите, капитан. — Она навела стрелу на обернувшегося к ней Эрвина. — А ну! Замри! 

Он двигался быстро, но стрела быстрее. Эрвин по-кошачьи зашипел от боли в шее, вырвал стрелу и осел на пол, тяжело дыша. 

— Мелкая дрянь, — тяжело проговорил он, — я сейчас оправлюсь и оторву тебе голову. 

Даже в полумраке было видно, как Саша напугана, но она спрыгнула на пол и направила на вампира вторую стрелу. 

— Чеснок с серебром. Попробуй тронуть меня. 

Леви отыскал глазами злосчастный осиновый кол и кинулся к нему, но Эрвин заметил его движение, сумел подняться и схватил его за плечо. Он с силой отшвырнул Леви в сторону. Несмотря на рану, он все еще был силен. 

Леви встал, ощупывая плечо. Кажется, он его выбил. 

Эрвин сделал шаг к Саше. Она натянула тетиву; руки у нее дрожали, лицо побелело, но она твердо стояла на ногах и смотрела на Эрвина. От второй стрелы он успел увернуться и попытался схватить Сашу. Она вывернулась и быстро оказалась на кровати. «Прямо в сапогах», — промелькнула в голове у Леви мысль, неуместная сейчас. 

Она уже навела на вампира третью стрелу и вдруг громко, звонким от волнения голосом крикнула: 

— Мне вас до утра ждать?! 

Дверь распахнулась, и комната наполнилась людьми. Атаковать вампира никто не решался. Ханджи бросила короткий взгляд на Леви и Сашу, кивнула своим мыслям и сказала самым заискивающим из своих голосов:

— Привет, Эрвин, так давно тебя не видела, что даже не зашел поздороваться? У меня тебе тут подарочек, лови, девочки весь день старались, бедные, все глаза сломали. 

Она кинула ему что-то, и Эрвин поймал. Он удивленно взглянул на пойманное и зло оскалился. 

— Дрянь, — сказал он. 

Она кинула ему длинный пояс из завязанных в узлы толстых нитей. И Эрвин принялся развязывать один за другим узлы, вполголоса отсчитывая их количество. 

— Леви? — Ханджи подошла к нему. — Ты как?  
— Он выбил мне плечо.  
— Ладно, сейчас вправим, можешь орать, только язык не откуси. Поддержите его кто-нибудь. 

Леви застонал сквозь зубы от боли, но от крика удержался. Плечо ныло, но сустав работал. А времени оставалось мало: узлы неумолимо заканчивались. Эрвин не может двигаться, пока занят, и сейчас самый подходящий момент… 

Рядом с Леви выросла Микаса. Она молча сунула в руку капитану осиновый кол, острый и на всякий случай смазанный серебром и чесноком. Идея принадлежала Саше и Ханджи. Неизвестно, зачем Ханджи нужно было жидкое серебро, но запасы нашлись. Своей смесью они вдвоем смазали и наконечники стрел, и несколько лезвий, и концы кольев. 

Леви ощутил дерево под пальцами и вздохнул. Все замерли. Саша целилась из лука, остальные ждали, что будет. Ханджи привела с собой несколько рядовых для подстраховки, хотя Леви и возражал: в тесной комнате при такой толпе будет сложно драться. Но Ханджи не послушала. 

Леви перехватил взгляд Микасы, она кивнула. Они медленно стали подходить к Эрвину, который, казалось, ничего не видел и не слышал вокруг, каждый со своей стороны. Леви видел широкую спину в зеленом плаще, прикинул, как проще попасть в сердце со спины, и уже занес руку, как…

Последний узел развязан. Эрвин достаточно оправился от раны и почти полностью восстановил силы. Он быстро двинулся, но не к Леви, а к лампам. Кто-то успел хватить его лезвием по руке, Эрвин взвыл, но успел погасить огонь, и комната погрузилась во тьму. 

— Никому не двигаться! — крикнул он.  
— Микаса? — позвал Леви.  
— Поняла. 

Хотя они и не видели его, но слышали его дыхание. Они медленно приближались к нему. Леви показалось, что он почти касается его, но тут темноту разорвал чей-то вопль. 

— Леви. — Голос Эрвина звучал ровно. — Прогони всех. Хочешь драться? Хорошо. Но один на один. Пусть все уйдут. Или я сверну мальчишке шею. 

Глаза к темноте немного привыкли, и Леви разглядел силуэт Эрвина. Он держал кого-то за горло. 

— Очкастая? Ты командор.  
— Отпусти его, и мы уйдем, — послышался ответ Ханджи. Голос ее тоже звучал спокойно. — Только дай зажечь свет, а то мы дверь не найдем.  
— Разберетесь, — хмыкнул Эрвин.  
— Разберемся! Доставайте! 

Комната озарилась светом кристаллов. 

Тут же просвистела стрела, и Эрвин схватился за щеку. Дрожавший от ужаса Армин кинулся прочь от него. Леви подскочил к Эрвину, целясь в сердце.

— Убью! — Эрвин увернулся от удара и стал наступать на Леви. — Мелкая дрянь! Надо было убить тебя сразу! Надо было дать Майку утопить тебя в той луже. Мелкий сукин сын!..

Он схватил Леви за руку, стараясь заставить его бросить оружие, но из-за новой раны он заметно ослабел, и Леви не сдавался. Он извернулся, сделал подсечку, Эрвин упал на пол, увлекая Леви за собой. 

Они долго боролись. Леви услышал, как Ханджи приказала не вмешиваться. Эрвин несколько раз ударил его по лицу, брызнула кровь. Леви, однако, сумел перехватить кол и… 

Деревянный кол — не нож. В плоть он входит тяжело. Леви казалось, что он пытается проткнуть каменную стену. Эрвин, похоже, не ожидал даже такого удара и замер. Они оказались на полу, стоя на коленях напротив друг друга, и Леви мог видеть его выражение его лица. Впервые за все это время на нем проступили человеческие эмоции. Глаза смотрели мягко и внимательно. 

Леви надавил сильнее. 

— Давай, Леви, — тихо сказал Эрвин, и голос его звучал так же, как при жизни. — Сделай это. 

Леви снова взглянул ему в лицо. Эрвин едва заметно улыбался. Но не той жуткой улыбкой, которая так пугала, а совсем по-человечески, как когда-то улыбался Леви, когда они впервые… 

— Эрвин… 

Нет, это невозможно. Это же Эрвин. Он не может дать ему умереть. Не может убить его. Это же Эрвин, его Эрвин. 

— Капитан. 

Леви ощутил, как рядом оказалась Микаса. Она вместе с ним надавила, и кол вошел в грудную клетку. Эрвин повалился на пол. Еще немного, и все будет кончено. Леви затошнило. Шея болела, голова кружилась. 

Они навалились сильнее, и Леви услышал странный звук — будто что-то внутри Эрвина лопнуло или разбилось. Он с трудом соображал, что происходит. Тело билось, как в лихорадке. Эрвин умирает, и ему, Леви, из-за этого плохо, болит рана, которую оставил Эрвин. Леви наклонился над ним и коснулся мертвенно-бледного лица. 

— Ты прав, — еле слышно прохрипел Эрвин, — такая вечность нам не нужна. Спасибо. 

Леви увидел, как тело Эрвина распадается, будто подожженная бумага. Его самого затрясло, мир поплыл перед глазами, и он потерял сознание, рухнув рядом с тем, что осталось от тела командора. 

XI

Леви открыл глаза. Из окна лилось солнце, вокруг было тихо. Он повернул голову и понял, что лежит в лазарете. Рядом на стуле сидела Микаса. Она заметила его взгляд и позвала его. 

— Что?.. 

Леви не был уверен, что сможет сформулировать вопрос. 

— Он мертв. Мы не знали, что с вами… Вы здесь уже три дня.  
— Три дня?  
— Да, капитан. 

Он посмотрел на нее. На коленях она держала остро заточенный осиновый кол.

— Собираешься меня убить? — хмыкнул он.  
— Да. — Она едва заметно покраснела. — Простите, капитан, но командор не была уверена и просила меня…  
— Тс. Я понял. Хорошо. Я бы на ее месте тоже подстраховался.  
— Да.  
— И ты меня тут трое суток сторожишь?  
— Да. Командор думает, если что, справлюсь только я.  
— Пожалуй, — тихо сказал он и повернул голову, тяжело вздохнул. — Я, наверное, уже не сильнейший воин человечества. Пока не поправлюсь.

Он улыбнулся, она тоже. Микаса положила кол на пол и задумчиво посмотрела на Леви.

— Я хочу спросить.  
— Что?  
— Как… как вы смогли?.. Я… Я бы не… Если бы Эрен, я бы не смогла… 

Он взглянул на нее и ответил:

— Смогла бы. Если бы не было выбора. Но… Это был уже не он. Ты бы смогла. — Он прикрыл глаза и тихо добавил: — Только как потом с этим жить… 

Она ничего не ответила. Несколько минут Леви лежал, прислушиваясь к себе. Он осторожно ощупал шею. Ничего не болело. 

— Знаешь, мне кажется, мы бы справились втроем. Мы с тобой напали бы на него, а Саша прикрыла бы нас. Мы молодцы. 

Она улыбнулась.

— Я командору так и сказала, когда все закончилось. Но все-таки… Мы не могли рисковать.  
— Наверное. — Он осторожно сел. — Который час? Очень хочется есть.  
— Обед уже закончился, но я спрошу…

Она вышла. Леви медленно слез с кровати. Он с удовольствием ощутил, что тело слушается его, хоть и ослабло немного. Пройдя в уборную, он принялся разглядывать себя в зеркале: осмотрел и ощупал зубы, рану на шее. Шея выглядела уже не так ужасно, как три дня назад. Чернота пропала, на шее остались следы от зубов, но было видно, что они заживают, как обычная рана. При мысли о еде больше не тошнило. 

Когда он вернулся в постель, в палату вошла Ханджи, вслед за ней Микаса несла поднос с едой. 

— Ты жив? — спросила Ханджи, садясь на край его кровати.  
— Как видишь. И очень жрать хочу. 

Она вперилась в его лицо.

— Выглядишь хорошо, — заключила она. — Ладно, поешь, и я тебя навещу потом, расскажешь мне все, что знаешь, я перетерла кое с кем из высших чинов, и мне сказали, что подробный отчет им бы пригодился, мало ли кто еще решит вылезти из могилы, в некоторых деревнях так принято…  
— Хорошо, — перебил он. — Дай поесть, а.


End file.
